The objective of the neuroimaging Core is to provide support for the clinical and neuropathology cores of the ADCC, for funded MR and PET projects and to promote new research opportunities. The core creates and maintains multiple databases across projects, imaging modalities, technical support functions and routine clinical needs. The neuroimaging core which has been in operation for one year has implemented a uniform and rapidly acquired high resolution MR protocol. In the pst year in collaboration with the clinical core over 200 MR studies were completed and normal aging MR data base was created. The core provides userfriendly procedures for reading, archiving, reformatting, region of interest work and maintaining the hardware environment. moreover, the new core has and is continuing to develop, test and implement several innovative and important anatomic tools. The ongoing work includes new MR sequences for tissue segmentation, multimodal coregistration of 3-D images sets, improved reformatting of high resolution MR data with stereotactic image marking, 3-D surface rendering and functional MR imaging. Many new clinical, neuropathology and technical projects have been initiated. A main research goal supported by the core has been to identify and validate in cognitively normal elderly, ante-mortem markers for AD. In recent years we have developed a line of investigation that has led to a predictive neuroimaging test for the development of AD. In the past year this work has resulted in the completion of several volumetric studies of normal aging and nondemented elderly at risk for the development of AD. These studies demonstrated within the temporal lobe, the existence of an anatomic specificity for hippocampal volume loss that is uniquely related to recent memory changes in both normal aging and in at risk patients. Current studies utilizing the core are now examining the specificity hypothesis across imaging modalities with respect ot other candidate brain regions. The core has continued its long established tradition of training new investigators and this is now extended to several other institutional settings. These collaborative efforts alone with the rich clinical environment of the ADCC provide access to different populations of patients and the sharing of new research strategies.